Night of Living Scout plus Vampires
by ChadR-2014
Summary: It started with Saxton Hale stupidly buys thirty-five vampires for as slaves since they are not humans anymore. So couple of them escapes and attacks the building and it's employees are infected, One them escape with paper that will tell every mercs to evacuated due of outbreak. Put excepted he infected and he begin infected 2fort mercs to "Death".
1. Chapter 1 - It Happened

So in September 28, 1967

Some people in Badlands are rumoring of "freakin happy gay" vampires that is attacking United States and some people are try to moving somewhere vampire-free. In in two days, Mann co. CEO Saxton Hale get thirty-five vampires in both two types for his the company as slaves for Guess What Purposes, One type is more human into civilized vampire for may Two Weeks, Two Months or Years that impaled some related of number two, sometime later they go feral if regard of bloodsucking and Bat-like facial appearance than their body then they turned. And so Two type is mostly same excepted they turned feral in two days regardless of blooding sucking time and they have Bat and Wolf-like appearance in they turned instead. In three days later **two feral vampire escaped from vampire holding cells and attack Mann co. Employees and later half of building is overrunned by Type two Vampires** while Type one leaved the building to make the town infected. While **one of employees** is infecting with Type two vampirism and he circling around the place or areas that were owned by Mann co. excepted he got half it and asked most mercs to evacuated from vampire outbreak put he too last to get last few place or areas when he turned into briefly a evil civilized one, later feral one in next day, He was turned **one point five miles** away from 2fort as he runs in wolf formed in night and wait the 2fort merc in farm there Red team base is.

* * *

In 2fort area the two Teams are started the battle on the day and both the teams are wait the announcer to started the battle. Put she not respawned to started the battle so Blue Soldier try used intercon to said "**Wait hell Announcer are you give us freakin started the "game" now.**", Still no respawn Blue Engineer trying to call intercon "**Miss, Miss, MISS; Hello MISS, Are you there**", So engineer is may think Announcer is take in restroom or skipped the day of which she not, as he said "**Unusual**". So he said blue Team just started the battle without official permission from Administrator/Announcer, Minutes in red Team they do same thing in their intercon. Red spy asked the Announcer in intercon "**Miss, can started the fight on Blue Team**" still nope respawned from her, he doing again put this time called Miss Pauling "**Miss. Pauling can you asked the Administrator to started the mission**" put sadly is not respawned too.

Put the red Team is justed started the battle without permission from her. And some gunshots are started fighting in for next two hours and at Red team spawned room Scout is turned the radio and try getting some music put something is not right the most all of radio show are not give any connections in the radio and one is music related are disconnected, He asked Engineer to help get radio back on, He try tested the connection in parts of radio, Put is not working went he fixed and works **fine**, The seconds hey try the battery and they ironic are **95% fueled and not dying**. Engineer is Wandering as comparing the intercon abenes in morning. He try ask the Red Sniper to used his RV and go to Mann co., Put he instead go the Headquarter put he found one of employees car that he** found the papers said All mercs need to be evacuated because of vampire outbreak is happened in Headquarter and likely badland area**. So he believed it sounded true and turned to 2fort asked people to prepared and defended from either civilized or feral vampires from us as he said. So it close to sunset in now feral vampire Mann co employee is wait the sun go out and attack the red team. Engineer gladly have time to ask the red team the truth and spy heavily supported the idea and he understand why Announcer and Miss Pauling isn't there because of vampire cut the connection from Headquarter while other thinking he Blu spy put Red Spy is telling the truth. Soldier and Scout is now to believe the truth and Now send Scout to Blue Team as he tell the truth of vampire outbreak come to the area. He made it as that **Employee vampire was attacked him but miss him in wrong time**. Scout finally as the Blue team of event, like Most of Red Team they are not buy it and they gun pointed Scout put Soldier and Blue Engineer ask the team to gun pointed down due of same thing in this morning. So most the team are may not convinced the idea and still believe the Red Scout is lying. **So the Blue team are started prepared to defended themselves down in their base and Red team to do the same.** As red scout turned to Red team's Based that same feral vampire is bitten them in his right leg and attempted to shot him however he shot couple time and get away so he go to blue team's base. So scout got bitted in right part of leg and so he go beirefly go civil vampire for next forty-eight hours away to go feral, Put scout lies the team of being escaped from him and falling in ground as "**one of vampire symptoms is showing of being of lier**", the team buy it. As teams closed the metal vault doors so as the area is now completed infected of vampirism outside.

* * *

Two Hours later

And Heavy said to Soldier "**Wait should stay here, why used your guns to kill that vampire**", Soldier "**It's good..**." Put cut of by Medic say "We don't know what this "type of" vampire is, so if someone is infected with vampirism it, testing time". So everyone checking if one us is vampire, And scout is fear will check to be temporary civilized vampire as few symptoms of vampirism is starting by his skin is moderate yet slowly gray, His ego is bigger than his human self, and he very good liar and mind control is appear as he brainwashed pyro and demoman or heavy, and last he quickly getting fangs for no reason. So instead he show Medic of leg is tripped and hitted by wooden wall and Medic buy it as some people believes most common vampire cliche is by neck. But the vampire that attack scout accidentally bitten him in leg. So after that more Red Team is slowly insane for hours excepted Scout as he now vampire as he Talk to Spy about today "**So spy, the vampires ruined my chance to my girls, If there girls are around im will sex them just like you.**", Spy just stockley said "**Wow, that more said somewhat smart; what happened to you and unlike those moron im upper floor of safe secure vault base are acting more insane than is stupid Gavel War**". Scout who now most all complete Type Two Vampire to now want to drink human blood order to survive, He finally mind controlled spy for a second and bite him in heck and spy is now quickly not longer control and too late "**AGHHHH**" as he scream and the seven looked at Spy at window and lead to the control room. Soldier said "There fucken vampire in base", Demoman and Heavy said "Maybe" as the still mind control the vampire scout... Soldier ask the two and he talk why as the two said "Is safe vault to protected from vampires, so why there saiding there vampire in protected vault if maybe some food to eat" Soldier dismiss the metaphor as he dont understand the last one. Put Medic check Spy inpauseus and he literally died and Demoman and Heavy still denied that Spy is not dead, and still denied there vampire in base.

Medic may now understand in thought that both Demoman and Heavy is brainwashed and want to ask the other four put scout block medic from prevented tell the other twos workers, He called the two to stopped him and Scout asked heavy to take Spy to Second Abandoned Respawn room or Changeroom for make the two to believe that medic take spy to that room and Heavy and Demoman are at restroom. Medic try to de-mind control Heavy by give him Savdwich as he snaps out it and Medic tell heavy scout is vampire, Scout running to front entrance of front Vault door's to hide from the other along unbrainwashed Demoman from his mind control from will and damage it done for the team and Other are now worry **Spy is returning into vampire**, In next hour he lock the room that right next to vault door and stop upright down for rest and he feral tendences is starting now, So in few hours the three, Find while Demoman, Heavy and Medic are stay in Changeroom with Spy if he turned, In minutes Spy wake up from "Sleep" as The three tell him he is civilized vampire yet not evil for now and Spy scream for second and Medic finally have a test subject to prove if this "type" of vampire can kill guns bullets and he slowly dying again put slowly rehealing as he ask Medic "you are Idiot" and his evil vampire nature is here and attempted to attack the three and bitted heavy scream as blood drops from his left shoulder, While the Red Scout is getting more Feral Tendences in hour passed and now he can changed into wolf-like form, Until Engineer found him by yelling "There vampire, here" as the other two running from second square and back vault door and heading to front vault door and engineer fire his southern victory shotgun at him but he so fast, scout ate engines right arm for half it, vampire scout tell engines that he go civil vampire for hours and his half of his hand will grow back without using blood as he same time as vampirzed Spy said to be believe it, So he and Spy are running away to Control room hide in dark too rest, as Heavy and Engineer are will returned into civilized vampires for likely two to thirty hours.

So in next several hours heavy and engineer are lock up in second respawn room with medic and soldier protected as treated like quarantine and prison room for next few if all us are turned. Scout's vampiric feralism are gaining more worse that before as Spy ask what wrong to him, Scout just said "**I can't do it, I can't control it, I can't control it, and never control it**" Spy may try to cheer up him out he said that vampire must be feral one as he just remember that there two types of vampirism and type two are make vampire feral within two hours to two day regardless without blood and he saiding to Scout "We turned feral within hours or day away" and goes depressed for short time as Scout feral tendencies into feral nature as his body is more grayer and less wolf-like, Spy feral tendencies are starting. **Both them eventually cries together and wait their feral nature take over**. Heavy goes evil vampire nature in a hour and soldier shot him hard put heavy beat him in face and sucking his blood in right neck and tripped the door open and quick running to Controlroom to find Spy and Scout, Went he find the two the Scout goes mostly feral and Vampire Heavy ask what wrong with the first victim and patent zero, Spy ask heavy that he and presumably rest the team that we turned feral within two hour to two days. It caused heavy to go despair for several hours, In few hours the team leader Soldier that last three to get out the vault in time quick put, Engineer evil vampire nature show up are he attack medic in arm and the will turned eventually in few to several hours so they he pyro get out the vault as Scout is now completely feral, Spy is more gaining feral tendencies is more worse and Heavy showing little feral tendencies. Engineer and also take Medic to Controlroom to find infected others, went they did they all know will be feral within days and Medic already know as he quickly go vampire for next two hours, he only one will likely not find a cure and stand there for hours and Engineer did same thing as others. In minutes he (Soldier) and Pyro needing to yelled the blue team that majority of red team are vampires, Soldier and Pyro are go jump down at wooden platform and jump down to water and swim to blue's second and square vault door to knock put distracted by same feral vampire put pyro burns the sucker down and Pyro ask him maybe all vampire can burn same thing as human and frankenstein. So they finally walked to blue's second and square sized vault door and knock few times and Blue Soldier ask them "Are you vampires", Red Soldier said "Not, we are definitely not", So he open the vault door and let them in and Blue Medic the pauses on two and they are live aright and soldier tell both Red pyro and Blue team to getting out 2fort mill and leaving until the red team will "Goes extremely Crazy" So the blue team agrees and the ten prepare to leave the place with Red Sniper's RV, While sniper wake up at control room with most all infected red team buddies, tell him that they go feral and Scout already Feral, They tell in ironic away "**EIGHT of Us**", Sniper said why eight, Medic and Spy said to him "Guessed" he understand that he slowly turned into vampire already, He Scream and Spy troll put telling awful truth "You will turned into feral because that vampire was type two vampire, He even scream even more after that...


	2. Chapter 2 - Lets Go

In morning of September 30, 1967

The Blue Team, Red Soldier and Red Pyro have rest and they packing their weapons, supplies and sleepingbags, Head to first vault door to open so they need to get out of there, While the Majority of Red Team puls sniper who now temporary civilized vampire with the other are now slowly put Vampire Red Spy who now turned Feral nature for now. Vampire Red Medic say "**We need the Cure put is in My private Hospital, Put it too late, I'M TURNING FERAL**". Spy last words in several minutes "**I'm not thinking to get out this vault base and we need help for all the major of red team, Put aghh, I, AGHHhh, *Painfully Scream for minutes***" and he now feral vampire, The red group need to get out here now, They did get out the vault and right next to respawn room, put due of feral vampire have photophobia, the virus made them thinking they burning the eyes out and also skin.

The surviving 2Fort mercs are heading out the blue team base and Red Soldier ask Blue Soldier and Spy to check get find the Red Sniper keys in Primary Respawn Room, Spy agrees and he Getting to find Sniper keys in Respawn Room, But he saw the Majority of Red Team look weakening, grayish, and Scout & Spy's Feral State are in Dog collar for vampire scout and vampire spy in huge bat cage. So he disguise himself as vampire Red Sniper and may get red sniper's key, put scout barks Blue spy as he have good blood, Blue Spy just said "**Do you have blood partner**" to Vampire Engineer, Engineer who found some blood and already full anyway so he give them blood, And he go until Real Red Vampire Sniper scents blood and he running and scream away, until **Red Vampire Team **are blind from sun's raid and turn back from sun, Blue Spy get key perfectly and Group Cheers for get keys out from quarantine respawn room ask them why they Red Team are Acting cowards, Spy said "They sun blind them not burned them like stereotypical vampire myths", Medic did agrees as paper said vampire just have photophobia not burning to death.

So the group go with Sniper's RV and leaving 2fort mill area, And leading to 2fort town if there left. While Red Team are mad they are stuck here, put they are freaking vampires but for now wait the sun is down or if there mostly cloudy outside. While hours later in 2fort town, The town itself is ok excepted few blood seances are around street and several town folks if seems fine, Medic try to check pauses put some refused, Medic is worry the townsfolk are hiding something as four corpses from far end of the town's streets are picked up by obviously vampires are picking the half eaten corpses are putting to trashed.

While one mile from 2fort mill the Red vampire team are finally get out from the area since the weather is closely cloudy, Put Heavy is starting to have feral nature is appearing are crazy than this playing tea time with his guns, mainly his machines guns. Vampire Red Medic is said the team hurry up to Mann Co. and get the other team, Soldier and Pyro flash for victory as he said. In next hour Vampire Red Engineer is show several feral nature is appearing went he bites a metal sign. In back 2fort town, The group is getting more supplies to get Mann Co. to mind the Boss and her Assistant Pauling. Put few people just gave the group to stay as Soldier may thinking they are freaking civilized vampires so they need to get out here. Blue Soldier agrees more and they take and burned a vampire gas employees to death. This is caused accidentally shown the group their true forms and they attack the group, So after the group fight the way to Red Sniper RV they kill few them to death with the gun and Both Pyros flamethrower to make away to RV.

They made it and leave the town while half the down take damage the town including pyro damage by burning some people unlivable again. So they now find a way to getting out here of this county to Mann Co. as it forty-two miles as Blue Sniper Said to Medic "**I'm Hope still live and still stay together until made vampire free zone. And first if Administer is alive and as well Pauling they give us 20,000 bucks each and promote us to employees for Brand New Mann Co.**" The group stay a motel for rest and it abandon already due vampire outbreak. They made there and now they sleep and leaving two soldier and pyros to protected this motel from vampires for every two hours. While the Vampire Red Team is still slowly yet quickly are turning in feral vampires, Until they found 2fort town, went whole town are mad and confused the Red Vampire Team as the Group still by Saw Scout and Spy are both Bat and Wolf-like appearance, They stopped fight and they sorry for them, They give them blood but they still turned feral regardless of having blood. The vampire mayor ask the group went pass by However, Vampire Red Medic said is they "**We don't want them for now, YET**". Mayor said fine and He ask why your Scout and Spy are Feral Vampires, Medic said back "**One of Mann Co. Employee has Type Two Vampirism, So it made mostly as feral within two hour to two days**". Mayor said used a bus and you and team to get Mann Co. to cured yourself if you can. Medic say "**Ok**". They now move to Mann Co. get Cured, "**And get out my town**" said Vampire Mayor. They left from 2fort in four hours later.

Back at Motel in Room 2 Medic dream to things go back but a disturbed dream seen the humanity is gone and he out of job put not for vampires, No He is Civil Vampire. Medic Wake up, and he go to mirror in Room 2's Bathroom and went he splash water in his face, the water is stop working and he ask soldier to wake Blue Engineer up, Engineer wake up Blue Soldier's Black Box point him and Engineer stockily scared and jumped out of bed. Medic ask Engineer to fix the sink pipe. He did and he say it almost work put no water since this area water system is shut down. Medic say "Fine". And they go back to sleep after words. And for next Morning they left from motel and Go to The Medic's Hospital to find a cured.

And for rest of day The Vampire Red Team is losing their sanity as feralism is taking over there identities and they need to be there quick and The Group are need to Mann Co. to find Helen and Pauling to Get out of there and leaving the vampire quarantine zone, Because to get us promoted and more money. So they heading the Mann Co. to find Helen and Pauling and To be free vampire zone. While the Red Vampire Team are quickly there put heavy is now wolf-like feral vampire and Demoman, Engineer and Sniper are showing feral tendencies during the bus run. Vampire Medic is quickly try wait he do. So the Red Vampire Team are going there in two days and they are getting "Food" First...


End file.
